


【97】Monster

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *不定期更新，设定取自游戏《Infamous》*为了消灭日本关东地区暴乱的超能力感染者，九条天跟随联合安保署的执行小队Trigger被送入了早已被荒废的东京城，而在那里，被感染者也早已组成了名为7th.ID的组织，他们的精神领袖自称Sieben，拥有着远比他的同伴更诡异的超能力。——命运喊他来赴约了。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01

时隔七年，这是九条天第一次重回故乡，回到日本东京。

那段时间白色恐怖席卷了世界各地，联合国时常讨论的话题在此期间也几乎没有变动过：那场七年前在东京市发生生化泄露事故，包括那场从日本辐射至全球的“瘟疫”，以及那批“瘟疫感染者”们……七年的时间足够让这个世界陷入如今这般的疯狂与无序，而见证了这一切的他也已经辗转过世界各地疫病重灾区，在不见光的地方执行着某些特殊的任务需要。

他所驾驶的飞机目前已持续飞行了近十小时，此时与他同组的另两位组员正靠在座椅边闭目养神。为了确认自己所在的技术行动小队Trigger能够和DUP的总部保持畅通联系，九条天每隔二十分钟就会调试一遍机舱内的通信设备。伴随着枯燥的调试，途经的不同语言的信号频段也会时不时地被雷达捕捉、并从挂在他颈边的耳机中漏出音来。

【——DUP已平息巴黎的叛乱，此外，新型疫苗已在该地投入生产，欧洲地区的疫情将进一步获得控制……】

【……再次声明，所有的感染者已被官方定性为“生物恐怖分子”，并会被联合国所设的联合安保部——DUP无限期追缉。】

【获得超能力的感染者在基因构成上已与人类完全不同，他们和我们已不再属于同一个物种，而是一群披着人类皮囊的怪物。】

【……事实上，文明社会的法律已不再适用于生物恐怖分子，他们想要杀死平民就和我们踩死蚂蚁一样简单，这些“生物”确实已经对人类构成了巨大的威胁……】

伴随一阵轻微的气流颠簸，天正在调试频段的手顿了一下，自动驾驶系统的界面显示飞机已驶入了日本的领空——当年那起泄露事故对这片土地所造成的创伤显然还远未被抹去，而不断拍打着机窗的尘土也证明了此处已不再适合人类居住。紧接着又是一段频段的声音从耳机中传出，这一段是他熟悉的母语。

【……联合安保部门于关东地区驻扎的医疗基地再次发生袭击事件，共计四名待进行隔离的感染者目前下落不明……】

仿佛是被触动到了某条神经，九条天迅速的将耳机贴向自己的耳边。

【以下将通报院内失踪的感染者名单——】

播报员模糊的声音从频段中传出，听到“名单”一词时，天已经下意识地开始期待起其后可能会蹦出的语句，以及那个有可能会出现的名字。可不一会，他的耳机像是与他作对般发出尖利的杂音，在多次尝试调试雷达还是没有效果后，青年摔下耳机。

“啧。”

“在干什么呢？天。”

Trigger小队的队长、与九条天同组的八乙女乐显然是被对方那幅度并不小的动作惊动。他从原本的浅睡中猛地睁开眼，不爽地抬眼看了过去。

“没什么，调试而已。”

“调试？你管摔东西叫调试……”

乐揉了揉自己的太阳穴，总算才刚从昏昏欲睡的状态清醒，有些难以置信地问道：

“天，你不会连续十个小时都在代我们值班吧？把我或者龙叫起来不就行了？”

九条天拉下操纵杆将飞行系统切回了人工驾驶模式，并开始控制飞机向下降落，因为沙尘的影响，窗外的能见度很低，但此时飞机的飞行高度已经是他们依稀看到城市轮廓的程度了，在确定航线暂无问题后，他转头给自己的队友回了一个白眼：

“随时保持警戒不是身为探员的义务么？就算没有队友在，我也会这么做的。”

“喂，臭小子，虽然单兵作战的时候你是大众公认的‘死神’，但你现在可是在一个团队里，至少先给我学会怎么和人合作！”

“这么不满意和我组队的话，你可以回去哭着求你的爸爸帮你换个听你话的队员，八乙女二世。”

“谁是八乙女二世啊——？！”

天一如既往脱口而出的毒舌显然是把自己的队长气得不清，就在乐想要起身反驳时，同样刚刚清醒的十龙之介从两人的后座苦笑着拉住了他的胳膊。

“好了乐，天在降落飞机，你就不要和他吵了。”

飞机已经开始沿着新东京外围的临时机场上开始滑行，Trigger三人默契地不再说话，他们身负要职，自然不会把时间浪费在无意义的争吵上。八乙女乐和十龙之介迅速地开始检查起他们随身携带的武器，而九条天则在操纵完最后一个降落步骤后接过乐丢过来的装备：一条佩戴着各个型号的自动手枪的腰带以及之后用于补充的弹药。

七年前开始蔓延的瘟疫不仅夺走了全球60%的人口的生命，也让一批全新的物种出现在了人类社会中：虽然绝大多数的瘟疫感染者都会迅速因高热而死去，却有极少部分的人能够逃过一劫，代价则是基因的彻底变异，这些人虽然外表仍是人形，皮囊之下却是扭曲又不可名状、已不再属于人类的血与骨。可喜的是，感染者们并没有像丧尸电影里那样变得神志不清或是对活人的脑髓情有独钟，他们头脑清醒，只不过是像超级英雄一样觉醒了特殊的超能力而已。

……如果只是这样，或还不会那么糟糕，可灾后的世界并不会存在什么救世的英雄，只有四处横行的犯罪者。

——当感染者意识到自己已经成为了凌驾于人类之上的物种，当他们发觉健康的普通人早已与自己在力量上差距悬殊，总之，当他们终于有时间去理解这些变化时……人伦、道德、法律，所有用来限制常人的红线对他们来说就显得有些无意义和可笑了，而在三观都被重塑之后，恐怕再清醒的头脑都不会让他们在杀人放火时产生罪恶感。

联合安保部——DUP就是在这种背景下诞生的。

感染者们被定性为了新时代的“生物恐怖分子”，DUP则是专门负责追缉、隔离他们的组织。当然，和普通的DUP探员相比，身为三人技术行动小队之一的Trigger的定位可能会更特殊一些：这类队伍是专门对逃亡在外的生物恐怖分子进行直接处刑的刽子手，常去的也通常是灾病横行、感染者人群已经占人口大半的区域。

早在DUP刚刚建立时，高层就曾经派遣过另一个三人技术行动小队Re：vale前往新东京都，而Trigger则在成立后一直都只负责北美地区的平乱任务。在接到此次被调往日本的指令前，他们三人已经听说过了和Re：vale的前辈有关的事：有那三个战斗经验最为丰富的生物恐怖分子杀手在，高层原本是这座城市很放心的，可是他们的队长大神万理却在三个月前的某次的行动中失踪了。

当然，“失踪”只是一种说辞，大神万理会消失也许是另有隐情，否则DUP也不可能会立即为Re：vale的另两位前辈加派增援，而且还是实力仅次于Re：vale的Trigger。

“DUP在东京外围的防线还真是被那群生物恐怖分子搅得溃不成军啊，这里和我们之前去过的那些地方都不一样……”

“他们在东京的势力很强大吧？也难怪连Re：vale的万前辈都会……”

乐和龙在看向机舱外时忍不住如此感慨，他们所降落的机场显然已经经历了不下一次的袭击，不仅是封锁用的铁丝网有过数次向后移动替换的痕迹，陆上的基地建筑更是早已被荒废。

“会变成这样也是当地政府自作自受吧？”

天则一边将定期用的疫苗注射入颈项，一边轻描淡写地接道，随后他用明显带着嘲讽的语气“哼”了一声。

“这座城市在出事的当天就被抛弃了，一个没人愿意接近的地狱，在那里会出现什么状况都没什么好奇怪的。”

与Trigger小队接应的只有一辆军用装甲车，他们的联络员姊鹭在见到三人后摘下墨镜行了一个军礼，对方没有再做多余的问候，而是转头示意小队的成员立刻上来。

“乐、天、龙，Re：vale的千和百在等你们，有关这里的情况，他们想和你们开个小会。”

“还有，从现在开始，你们最好不要单独行动，东京现在的形势绝对比你们之前去过的任何一个城市都严峻。”

“为什么？没法单独行动，在战术上会有很多不方便吧？”

对身为队长的乐的提问，姊鹭皱眉解释道。

“我这之后正想解释——通常来说，感染者之间不会存在什么合作意识，但这里的生物恐怖分子却是存在组织的。有一个非常特殊的感染者……他把那群头脑清醒的疯子凝聚在了一起。”

“那么，之后就和Trigger这次的行动任务有关了。”

姊鹭干咳了一声，将一个带投影功能的U盘丢向正好坐在自己身后的十龙之介的手里。

“龙，打开吧，只是照片应该不会对你们三个有什么影响。”

“我？哦，好的。”

骨节之间发出轻微的“咔”的一声，九条天攥紧十指。

他原本看上去对联络员的话题兴趣平平，只是专注于调整自己的枪支，只是此刻，他分了一下神——十龙之介已经打开了投影用的按钮，里面显示出的应该是被用无人机抓拍到的东京都内城的画面。

地标他能认得出，是晴空塔，在那栋大楼的最高处，站着一位看上去温顺谦和的红发青年。

只是侧脸而已，普通的兜帽和卫衣打扮，青年正毫无恶意地对着抓拍到他的镜头微笑着，微眯的红色双瞳中像是被掺进了午后的暖阳，不如为何带着一抹引人亲近的淡金色。

九条天正好与照片中的青年对上了眼，随即又很快便移开视线，长期未修剪的指甲不知何时已经硬生生地刺入了手心的肉里，直到他意识到自己的手指因为血液淌出而稍有凉意——哪怕是早就已经有了一定的心理准备，但目前而言，这也是自己所唯一能想出的能够继续保持镇定的举措了。

“关于这个感染者，如果你们遇到他本人，不要去听他的声音、不要与他正面对视、还有，请务必连一根手指头都不要被他碰到。”

心脏正在狂跳，不是因为喜悦或是痛苦，也许只是出于某种条件反射、某种本能……

“他在当地生物恐怖分子组织里的代号是Sieben，我们目前知道的情报也就只有这些。”

不，不对，他知道这个人真正的名字。

“这个孩子很聪明、也很危险，更别提他身边还有不止一个的其他的感染者，他不会那么容易就被你们逮到。手段是什么无所谓，高层希望你们在支援Re：vale的同时，将Sieben处刑。”

九条天别过头，他试图将自己的情绪藏得更深一点。

——命运喊他来赴约了。

带着令他追回莫及的尘封往事、带着他应背负的罪和他七年前就已经暗自了然的结果，就在踏上故乡的土地的此刻，九条天深知在自己的心脏的某处，某种注定会让他感到无望、却又让他冰冷已久的血液开始沸腾的“希望”，它正在像火种一般不可自抑地燃烧着。


	2. Chapter 2

02

【你若行得好，岂不蒙神悦纳？

你若行得不好，罪就伏在门前。

它必恋慕你，你却要制伏它。】

那是父母离家远走的第三天，七濑天摊开《圣经》的绘本，只是正巧地扫到了这段话。

他记得自己不久前还将这本书翻开来看过一遍，想在里面找出几个能让他的弟弟听后可以开心的故事，他为那个孩子描述过绘本里溢着牛奶和蜂蜜的土地，淌着金子的飞沙，还有流着珍珠和红玛瑙的河流……他讲过诺亚、摩西、大卫，唯独和这个段落有关的典故总会被他草草翻过——他不太喜欢这个故事。

这段话的含义对一个年仅十三岁的少年来说原本应该是晦涩难懂的，可在天无意看到文字的这一瞬间，他的喉咙像是被什么东西掐住了，仿佛这个句子已经点明了他从出生至今第一次切身体会到的痛苦，以至于他在不清楚如何开口发出呜咽时就已经落下了眼泪。

“……陆。”

七濑天就像这样坐在另一位少年的床边，反复抚摸着对方温软柔和的红发，然后悄无声息地哭泣着。

他清楚自己不必为了担心对方被什么动静惊醒而压抑声音，因为无论他哭的有多大声，他眼前的这个孩子现在也基本不会有什么回应——他深爱的弟弟、七濑陆正在被往复的高热折磨，昏沉地一睡不醒；而他在三天前就已经从自己拥有同一高热症状的身为研究员的父母口中听说了大致的情况：他们工作的机构发生了爆炸，东京出事了。

——“天，拿好这个，然后想办法和陆一起活下去吧。”

父母离开的时候还是深夜，天记得他的父亲递给了自己一把自动手枪。在此之前他从来没有被经常早出晚归的父母告知过他们真正的工作内容，也根本不敢想象自己会从父亲的手里接下那样对孩子来说尚还有些沉重的武器。他刚想开口征询父亲的用意，对方却只是郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀：

“如果之后你遇到了和爸爸还有妈妈有相同症状的人，不要犹豫，直接开枪杀死他们，那些被感染的人是不该存在于这世上的。”

“……为什么？可爸爸妈妈不也……我不想对和爸爸妈妈一样的人开枪……”

七濑天显然是无法理解父亲所说的话，哪怕再怎么早熟懂事，他也毕竟只是一个孩子，更何况那时陆才刚从一场发作不久的哮喘中恢复，正在内屋的房间中休息，如果陆在醒后得知他们兄弟俩的双亲已经不在身边……

“而且陆呢？陆的身体怎么办？只有爸爸和妈妈才能照顾陆……我一个人……”

“天是哥哥，也是我们引以为傲的孩子，妈妈相信你也一定可以照顾好陆的。”

七濑母亲倾身抱住了天，压抑着啜泣声，尽量用最柔和的语气安慰道。

“爸爸和妈妈会去找一个安静的地方休息，也许会出门很久一段时间……在有别的大人来救你们之前，一定不要走出家门，知道吗？”

在母亲的温暖的拥抱下，原本试图挽留父母的天渐渐没了声音，他突然明白了什么。

——他们说的“休息”和“出门很久一段时间”，其实是“再也不会回来”的意思。

天目送着双亲走向玄关，在他们离开时帮两人带上了门，之后他一人坐在客厅内，打开了电视。

电视上的紧急新闻报告正好印证了父母所说的话，也许是更令人绝望的——

根本不存在什么会来救他们的大人，东京爆发了瘟疫，并且在当晚就已经被外界封锁。

为了防止疫情扩散，政府想要把这座已经没救了的城市和城市内的居民全都抛弃掉。

七濑天安静地听着新闻播报，接二连三的冲击让他不得不强迫自己冷静下来，他就这样一夜未睡，思考着第二天等陆醒来后他应该如何向对方解释眼下的状况。

然而到了第二天，陆并没有醒来。

他的弟弟的身上也出现了和他们的父母一样的症状，而那显然要比对方平时突发的哮喘严重的多。

起先天还能听到那个孩子的呻吟声，他的弟弟在高烧不退时叫过他的名字，之后也许是因为连出声的力气都没有了，最后只能躺在床上昏睡。天只能通过陆细小的呼吸声确认弟弟还活着，他在确认陆能通过呼吸器吸入药物后几次替陆换了毛巾，情况却并没有好转。

灾后的东京俨然已经变成了空气被严重污染、四处都飘荡着刺鼻尘埃的“死城”，天没法在这种时候出门，也更不可能打通电话、去叫到能够治疗弟弟的医生。他在陆昏睡的第二天彻底理清了自己获知到的信息：他的双亲和陆都感染到了生化泄露的病毒，而照理来说，天和陆其实都已经被未雨绸缪的父母接种过实验用的疫苗，只要不是长期接触有毒物质，兄弟俩在近几个月之内都不可能会被感染。可也许就连他的爸爸妈妈都没有想到——陆的体质太过虚弱，疫苗根本没法对他起作用，况且哪怕是稍有灰尘的空气都会令陆过敏，更何况是现在这种前所未闻的病毒呢？

七濑天不得不接受眼前的事实。

——七濑陆也被感染了，并且此刻正经受着比死更残忍的惩罚，而他却只能眼睁睁地在一旁看着，对自己的双胞胎弟弟的痛苦无能为力。

在不知哭了多久之后，天尝试着让自己平复心情，他在沉睡着的少年的枕边摸索了片刻，总算找到了那把有些冰冷的自动手枪。他努力扳动枪管，直到听到弹匣传来“咔嚓”一声，随后又双手颤抖地将枪口抵向了正在沉睡着的弟弟的胸膛。

按下去吧，只要现在按下去，这个孩子的痛苦便会就此消失——

天多么希望被病毒感染的不是陆而是他自己，那么他一定会干脆利落地对着自己的脑门扣动扳机……他在这三天以来思考过、尽己所能地考虑过了——脆弱的陆现在根本没法在外面的世界继续生存，就像天同样也不可能允许自己继续生存在陆已经不在的世界一样，既然如此、既然这就是事实……

手枪里的子弹不止一发，就算他只是个孩子，光是送走陆之后再陪着弟弟一起上路这件事，七濑天是知道该怎样去做的。

——神啊，请宽恕我的罪行，原谅我傲慢地想要替这个孩子决定他的命运吧。

天的手指终于算是触到了扳机，他思索这也许下一秒、他笃定着下一秒，所有会让他感觉温暖的事物就该随着陆的离开一同远去。

可是，那个“下一秒”却并没有真正发生。

“唔……”

眼前的那位他所珍视的红发少年在突然有了动静，就像是刚刚从某个漫长的梦中清醒，陆因为窗外透过的阳光微微皱起眉。

“……天哥？”

“…………陆？你……”

在听到弟弟细弱的声音时，七濑天有些后怕地放下了手中的枪，他这才发觉自己的背脊早就已经被冷汗浸透：

“……你醒了？”

时间已是第三天的傍晚。

就在七濑天已经彻底放弃，觉得他的弟弟永远都不可能好转的那一刻，七濑陆当着他的面睁开了眼。

也许是傍晚的夕阳的光芒正好照进了房间，天发觉陆的眼瞳被掺进了其他的光泽——不再是石榴石一般澄澈的红色，而是带着淡淡的金，和当时的阳光一样温暖又引人亲近、却不知为何让人有些心悸的色彩。

“天哥，你哭过了？”

意识到自己的哥哥正双眼通红地看着自己，陆歪头虚弱地对天露出微笑，他将自己的手贴向天的手，两人的手就这么紧紧扣在了一起。

“……是因为我这次又睡了太久，害你和爸爸妈妈担心了吗？”

“我…………”

在陆的手指触碰到自己的时候，天突然愣了神。

这是兄弟二人平时最常做的动作，每次他的弟弟从严重的发作中醒来时，陆都会像是要寻求保护一般抓住陪伴在床边的天的手，又在察觉到天其实也在害怕后温和地与他十指相扣。那个与自己外貌相仿的少年的手还是那么的瘦弱苍白、仿佛像是随时都会在他的眼前碎裂，在天的记忆中，陆的手永远都是温暖的——天当然不可能忘记那份微弱又让人安心的温度，可现在，他感觉不到这种温度了。

眼前的少年分明有呼吸，分明就好好地活着，可就像是那副躯体之下的血液已经再也不会流淌一般，陆的手就有如尸体一般寒冷、但又不太一样，是某种更难以言喻地违和感，就仿佛……

【那些被感染的人是不该存在于这世上的。】

父亲临走前的话在天的脑内敲响了警钟。

——陆的身体正在发生某种未知的“转变”，他的弟弟已经不再是严格意义上的“人类”了。

“天哥，你怎么了？”

无视了耳边传来的陆的询问，天强压住了在胸口升腾而起的混乱情绪，他试图借着自己的温度去温暖陆，可他想不出任何办法，最终只能用尽全力的将冰冷如尸体的弟弟拥入怀中。

“陆，你还在吗？”

被他抱在怀中的少年的身体起先有点僵硬，但很快便温顺地用手回抱住了他的背，将那头柔软的头发蹭向了自己的肩膀——那些的确都是只有陆会对自己做的回应，可现在，就连两人彼此相拥时的那份温暖，都也完全像是变成了仅剩天一人，他被置入了空洞一片的孤寂中，属于他们两人之间的联系已经被切断了。

“你还在对吗？”

房间内一时陷入了长久的沉默，七濑天没有注意到他的弟弟在那时露出了犹疑又悲伤的表情，他只是看到那个孩子的眉眼舒展开，面带毫无杂质的笑容，用澄澈的声音对自己说道：

“我在呀。”

这就够了。

在听到陆的声音的那一刻，七濑天在那片孤寂中找到了支点。

随后，他终于理清了自己的使命，理清了他应该将其视为本能的某样东西。

——陆会活下去，而他也会，哪怕两人的窗外就是一个已经对他们而言完全陌生的灾后都市，他也会带着陆找到一起活下去的方法。

——他可以做到，无论发生在陆身上的转变究竟是什么，他都不会放弃这个可能性。

这些原本只是藏在天内心深处的弱小想法，此刻却几乎要烧尽他的血液，刺穿他的胸腔。

那是“希望”，热切到了令他自己都感到惊讶的“希望”。

“陆，我会带着你从这座城市里逃出去。”

七濑天强作镇定地将瘦弱的弟弟搂的更紧了一些，他的心脏正在狂躁地跳动着，直到那份血液回流的声响彻底掩埋了他内心深处一闪而过的不安。

“我有些事情想要告诉你，你愿意听我说吗？”

《圣经》绘本上的那段故事不知为何又浮上了天的脑海，但他心里了然。在不久之后，他也会成为那其中不得不向神说谎的罪人，他将向自己身为“感染者”的弟弟编织谎言，甚至有可能会跨过那些善良的人都绝不会触及到的红线。

但只要能活下去就好了，如果有些阴暗的事情是陆不能做的，如果有些真相是他必须要向陆隐瞒的……那就由他来成为那一切的践行者与见证者吧。

如果他们二人能真正离开这个被封锁的城市，那时候，他会让陆以平常人的身份活下去。

七濑天绝不会松开七濑陆的手。

——为了让【怪物】变回人类，他宁愿让自己化身为【怪物】。


End file.
